ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 223 (2nd April 1987)
Plot Dot avoids Colin following her discovery. Den tries to call someone but keeps getting interrupted by Simon. Kathy sings happy birthday to Barry in the café and then gives him a present. He is delighted. Sue asks Debbie if she will meet her for a chat later and she agrees. Mark then walks into the café, surprising Sue. Lofty and Michelle wait for Irene's transport to arrive to take her back to the hospice, making Lofty late for work at The Vic. Dr Legg visits Simon upon request; Simon asks Dr Legg what he can do to help integrate Pat back into the community as she is being released from hospital later in the day. Lou, Michelle and Pauline are thrilled to see Mark back in Albert Square. Pauline insists he stays and tells him he can have Michelle's old bedroom. Dot hides from Colin in the launderette, and once he has gone Pauline tells her to stop being ridiculous. Sue tells Debbie about the lump on her breast and admits she is scared to see a doctor about it. Barry makes a comment about Pete not being Pat's attacker in The Vic, but Pete takes it the wrong way and gets hostile. Pat then walks into The Vic and Pete blames her for him assaulting a police officer; Pat calls him a moaning wimp, while Colin attempts to diffuse the situation. Mark tells Pauline he is going out with a friend, Jude, but does not tell her when he will return home. Michelle realises Mark is not planning to return home. Den tells Simon he is going out for the evening and then leaves. Angie follows him in a cab. Kathy and Colin have a heart-to-heart about his sexuality. Pete tries to ban Kathy from seeing Colin in case she "catches" something off of him. Colin finds Barry drunk in the café after a day of celebrating and the pair hug. Sharon visits Simon at The Vic whilst Den is out; she wants to have sex but Simon refuses, worrying that Den could return at any time. They hide when they hear Den return, but he is not alone, as he brings back a woman called Gillian. Jan then arrives at The Vic following a tip-off from Angie and hears Den flirting with Gillian and tempting her into sex. She is mortified and walks in on Den, ruining his plans. Both Gillian and Jan leave The Vic while Angie listens to drama from the bar. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Mark - David Scarboro *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty - Tom Watt *Tom - Donald Tandy *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Auntie Irene") *Jude - Joanne Bell *Gillian - Harriet Cole *Rayif - Billy Hassan *Emine - Pelin Ahmet *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'She ought to be put down. They would if she was a dog!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes